The front seats of an automobile vehicle are often disposed on either side of a central console on which the control members may be mounted.
The horizontal seat elements of these seats generally comprise supple sides or side pads projecting with respect to the horizontal surface so as to hold the user in place and improve his/her comfort. In this case, a gap exists between the inner side of the seat and the adjacent side wall of the console, which may be the cause of loss of articles which are difficult to retrieve or the origin of fractures in the event of the car rolling over, if the user's hand or foot is caught therein. Moreover, this gap is unaesthetic.